


The Beginnings of a Plan

by Josh89



Series: Time [7]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: All three characters are probably OOC here but ah well, And genuinely so much fun to write, Beautiful, Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Engagement, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Imagery, It's amazing just how many tags about Fluff there are really, Kate and Alexis bonding, Kate and Rick are adorable together, Not Canon Compliant, Oh and Martha stayed behind in New York to do something related to her acting school, Or the one before it, Out of Character, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, So that's why she's not in this one, Sunsets, Tags Are Fun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Planning, Well Canon Compliant up to the end of Season 5 anyway, watching the sunset together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: Kate and Rick agree on a place to have the wedding, and Kate has some much-needed bonding time with her soon-to-be stepdaughter.





	The Beginnings of a Plan

Kate sighed in quiet contentment, curling herself further into her fiancé’s side and resting her head on his shoulder, as they sat together on the grassy back lawn of the beach house, watching the sun as it steadily sank towards the horizon. Birds sang lazily in the trees surrounding the property, and the young detective didn’t think that she’d ever really allowed herself to be more at ease. “It’s just extraordinary…” she breathed out, watching as the setting sun seemed to stain the water below it a fiery reddish-orange in colour.  
“Indeed. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything more extraordinary. Or beautiful” Rick replied quietly.  
She tore her eyes from the sunset to look at him, finding him looking back at her. “You weren’t talking about the sunset, were you, Rick?”  
Her fiancé smiled warmly at her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Guilty as charged, Detective. I meant every word, by the way. You really are”.  
She felt herself blush. No matter how many times he complimented her, she wasn’t sure if she’d ever get used to it. Sighing again in contentment, she closed her eyes momentarily, her hand unconsciously slipping down to rest itself on top of her stomach, allowing her mind to wander over the events of the past few days. Rick smiled softly at her. “Penny for your thoughts, Kate? You look like you’re thinking about something there, is it anything in particular?”  
Her eyes opened slowly, meeting the sapphire-blue orbs of her fiancé, giving him a soft smile in return. “Honestly? I was just thinking about how happy I am, and how fantastic the last couple of days have been. It’s all because of you, Rick. You’ve brought so much light back into my life, and I don’t think I can ever fully explain how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me”.  
“Always, Kate. You know that”.  
Kate nodded, relaxing into her fiancé’s side again. It was amazing how much of a snuggler she’d become since she and Rick had started dating. She’d never enjoyed it too much with her previous boyfriends, but with Rick it was just natural. “I think we should have the wedding up here…”  
It took a couple of seconds for her to realize exactly what she had just said, and she glanced up at her fiancé to find him looking back at her, an unreadable expression on his face. “Did you mean that?”  
She paused, considering what she was about to say, and then nodded. “I did. I just didn’t mean for it to come out when it did. I was actually going to suggest it over breakfast tomorrow morning, but yes, Rick, I did. I meant every word. I know that this weekend is all about us relaxing and celebrating our engagement properly, and that we haven’t even started making any official plans such as when we want to have the wedding or anything along those lines, but I can’t help but think that a beachside wedding would be…”  
She was cut off as Rick leaned in; capturing her lips in his in a brief, though passionate, kiss. As he pulled away, he smiled gently, and both of them spoke the next two words at exactly the same time, each knowing exactly what the love of their life was thinking. “Absolutely perfect”.  
~An hour or so later~  
Knock, knock.  
The red-haired girl looked up from the book she was reading, smiling warmly at the darker-haired detective who stood in the doorway, watching her. “Do you need something?”  
“Actually, I was just wondering if you had a moment to talk. It’s about the wedding”.  
“Of course. Is everything alright?”  
Kate nodded, quickly crossing the room to sit down on the bed beside her fiancé’s daughter, pulling the younger girl into a hug and placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “Everything’s fine, I promise.”  
The red-haired girl nodded in understanding. “Okay. So what did you want to tell me?”  
“Well, actually, there are two things now. One thing I want to tell you and one thing I want to ask you. Firstly, we’ve decided that we’re going to have the wedding here, in the Hamptons. It means there’s a little less pressure on us to pick a date and make reservations, so it’s one less thing that we have to worry about doing when we decide to actually start planning”.  
“Makes sense. So, what was it that you wanted to ask me?”  
Kate smiled softly. “Well, I haven’t mentioned this to your father yet, since I was hoping to speak to you about it first, but I was wondering if you’d be one of my bridesmaids”.  
Alexis looked up in surprise. “Really?”  
Kate nodded. “Really. I want you to be a part of this, Alexis. More than anything. Besides, it’ll give us a chance to spend some girl time together”.  
The red-haired girl smiled slightly, pulling the detective into a hug. “In that case, I’d be delighted”.


End file.
